


Pokemon A Marvelous Journey Kalos Arc

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Prologue

Lumiose City is the biggest in Kalos and it's home to Professor Sycamore who studys Mega Evolution at his laboratory.  
Cosette and Sophie work at the laboratory as Professor Sycamore's assistants.  
Some Pokemon are caught and kept as pets by humans.  
Some humans battle with Pokemon to stop the bad guy organizations and to collect Gym Badges for the Pokemon League.  
A white painted apartment with a red roof and three floors is four miles away from the Sycamore Research Laboratory.   
On the 1st floor in 1B lives a daughter,mom and stepdad.  
Their names are Megan Kendell,Jennie Burelison and Thomas Burelison.  
Jennie defeated Diantha and she took her Champion title.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. A New Friend.

It's 6:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Kalos outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Mom,Tom and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Raichu and I are out on Kalos Route 4.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
I found a badly poisoned Ultra Shiny female Zorua and I captured her in my Luxury Ball after using my Antidote on her.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Nurse Joy healed the Pokemon and she gave it to me.  
Nurse Joy told me that she can't battle for a while and I nicknamed her Zinnia.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:35 am.  
Raichu,Zinnia and I left the Pokemon Center.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:45 am.  
Zinnia and I stopped talking to each other.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. I get my Rotom Dex and I get twenty two Luxury Balls to catch my Pokemon in.

Five minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
Raichu,Zinnia and I arrived at the apartment.  
My mom and stepdad are waiting outside.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:55 am.  
My mom,Tom,Zinnia and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
I went to the laboratory and I got twenty two Luxury Balls for catching the wild Pokemon.  
Professor Sycamore and his two assistants gave me a Rotom Pokedex.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. Ramona and Ryan meet the 4th Pokemon Trainer.

After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
At 9:05 am I captured the pets in my Luxury Balls and I accessorized them with my star stickers.  
Blue for the boy and purple for the girls.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
Lily,Piper,Zinnia and I are outside of the apartment playing tag.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
Ramona Smith and Ryan Jones showed up.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan and I stopped talking to each other.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. Ramona,Ryan and I get the 1st Gym Badge.

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 1:40 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan and I are in Santalune City.  
Three hours and ten minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan and I got the Gym Badge from Viola.  
I caught six new Shiny Pokemon for the Team and I accessorized the Luxury Balls.  
Morgan the Ultra female Azurill from Kalos Route 3 and Ryan the Ultra male Partner Pikachu from Kanto's Viridian Forest.  
Clementine the Chespin from Kalos Route 2 and Milo the Ultra male Espurr from Kalos Route 6.  
Beatrice the Ultra Bergmite from Camphrier Town and Haruhi the Skiddo from Kalos Route 5.   
Clementine,Morgan and Ryan are on the Team.  
Beatrice,Haruhi and Milo are at the Professor's laboratory.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan,Zinnia and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. We visit the Battle Chateau and we get the 2nd Gym Badge.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.   
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
We visited the Battle Chateau and we battled against the Trainers.  
We defeated the Team Flare Grunts and we got the fossils.  
I captured 8 new Pokemon and I sent them to Professor Sycamore to keep them safe.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. We get the 3rd Gym Badge and we meet the 5 main rivals.

Four hours and forty minutes later.  
It's 5:10 pm.  
We got the 3rd Gym Badge and we got the Mega Bracelet.  
We met the 5 main rivals Calem,Serena,Shauna,Tierno and Trevor.   
We defeated Team Flare again and we got some really cool items.  
I captured 6 new Pokemon and I sent them to Professor Sycamore to keep them safe.  
Bijou the Ultra Shiny Dedenne from Kalos Route 11 and Diamond the Ultra Shiny Mega Sableye from Reflection Cave.  
Carson the Shiny Carbink from Tower of Mastery and Mulan the Ultra Shiny Espurr from Shalour City.  
Destiny the nonshiny Mega Diancie from Vaniville Town and Pearl the Ultra Shiny Mega Mawile from Kalos Route 12.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center.  
Clementine,Gabriella,Milo,Ryan,Piper and Zinnia are on my Team.  
Chesnaught,Greninja,Meowstic,Pikachu,Arcanine and Zoroark.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. We get two more Gym Badges and we stop Team Flare.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We got the two Badges from the leaders and we stopped Team Flare together.  
Roxie the Unova Gym Leader showed up and I defeated her in a battle.  
I caught Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard and she sacrificed herself to save Clementine.  
I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and I got it in the last pouch of my purple backpack.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. We leave the Pokemon World and we enter the Fireman Sam World.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:50 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan,Spencer and I are on Pontypandy Mountain near the Rescue Center.  
It's 12:50 am on Wednesday September the 9th 2026.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:00 am.  
Ramona,Ryan and I got the two tents set up.  
Blue and green.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:05 am.  
Spencer is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:10 am.  
Ramona,Ryan and I stopped chatting with each other.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:20 am.  
Ramona,Ryan and I stopped looking at the fire station.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:30 am.  
Ramona,Ryan and I are fast asleep in the two tents.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

Four hours later.  
It's 5:30 am.  
I woke up in my bag with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan and I are fast asleep in the fire station's two spare bedrooms.  
I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday September the 10th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan and I are fast asleep in the fire station's two spare bedrooms.  
At 8:30 am Sam and his five friends got their Pokemon.  
At 9:30 am Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon.  
At 4:30 pm Sam and his five friends lost to me in a battle.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. Sam proposes to me and I accept.

Seven weeks later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday November the 1st 2026.  
Over in our world it's 12:00 am on Friday May the 1st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan and I are fast asleep in the fire station's two spare bedrooms.  
At 10:35 am Sam proposed to me and I accepted.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. We get married and we start our family.

Six days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday November the 7th 2026.  
Over in our world it's 12:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
At 9:30 am Sam and I started our family.   
At 10:30 am Sam and I bought a house for me.   
Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Sam and I got married.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. We leave the Fireman Sam World and we enter the Pokemon World.

Two hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan and I packed up all of our belongings.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan,Spencer and I are on Route 4 in the Kalos Region.  
It's 10:50 am.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 10:55 am.  
Spencer is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. We get reunited with our families and we get our 7th Gym Badge.

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 11:25 am.  
Ramona,Ryan and I got reunited with our families.   
Three hours and five minutes later.   
It's 2:30 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan and I got our 7th Gym Badge.   
Lysandre announced his evil plan and we decided to stop it.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. We stop the Team Flare Boss and he gets arrested.

Three hours later.  
It's 5:30 pm.  
We stopped the Team Flare Boss and he got arrested.  
I caught the nonshiny female Xerneas and I nicknamed the Pokemon Sierra.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ramona,Ryan,Zinnia and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. We get the last badge and we arrive at the Pokemon League.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday May the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the last Gym Leader and we're at the Pokemon League.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. I get really sick and find out that we're having a baby.

Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
I got really sick and everyone didn't know what was going on.  
Nurse Joy got a blood sample and she told me that I'm pregnant.   
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
Ramona,Ryan and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom.  
At 7:30 pm I called my parents and they saw a baby bump.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eighteen. I give birth to the baby Lani Rose and everyone meets her.

Three days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
Lani,Ramona,Ryan and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom.  
At 10:00 am I had the baby and I named the little one Lani Rose.  
At 2:30 pm everyone met Lani Rose and they fell in love with her.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. I defeat the Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday May the 12th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Twenty. My mom and stepdad announce that we're moving to the Alola Region.

Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
My mom and stepdad announced that we're moving to the Alola Region.  
Ramona and Ryan would keep in touch with letters.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Lani,my mom,Tom and I are fast asleep in the apartment building.   
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
